Unbelievable
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Arthur Kirkland couldn't believe when his Sim Alfie Jones became a Teen in his Sims 3 Pets that said Sim would magically come into existence before his eyes in the real world. Arthur was able to see magical creatures, had no idea they could
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia. Arthur Kirkland's Point Of View.**

**Unbelievable **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I enjoy playing the Sims 3 Pets on the computer for it gives me more freedom. I'm in love with the game and it cheers me up when I feel depressed about my life. Of course there the magical creatures that are my friends and they talk to me from time to time, but no one else can see them and since a young age learned not to tell anyone about them for they will find me insane.<p>

I created a Sim named Francis Frog and needless to say I made his life completely miserable in the Sims 3 Pets. His traits are Absent-minded for that annoying git has next to no attention span when it does not deal with sex. Clumsy for he has tripped a couple of times due to a very attractive people. Commitment Issues for that bloody frog has no sense of commitment and only wants sex without any strings attached. Inappropriate for the vulgar and perverted things he says almost constantly. Loser for in my eyes Francis is a complete and utter loser. So, The Sim named Francis Frog is completely lonely and miserable as all hell. Francis's real last name is not Frog, but I wish it was his last name. The Sims 3 is amazing and makes dreams come true.

Today I decided to create a toddler said toddler is a boy, and the name I picked was Alfie Jones. Alfie Jones is name is not based on anyone and I'm going to make sure he has a nice life. I decided to have his hair color be blond like wheat fields, sky blue eyes, slight tan, and chose diapers as his outfit. His traits are Brave and Good. His favorite food is Hamburgers, he loves Custom Music, and the color he loves the best is blue. The astrological sign for him is Cancer.

Of course I had to create a Young Adult to care for the toddler. So I created a Sim that looked like me and named him Artie Kirkland. His traits are Natural Cook, Neat, Bookworm, Nurturing, and Lucky. His favorite food is Fish N Chips, he loves Custom Music, and the color he loves the best is green.

I did not add any sort of Relationship to Alfie and Artie. I picked the cheapest home, added some objects that are meant for toddlers, and clicked on Options. I went to Game Options, for the Sims Life Span I picked Long, and Alfie shall be a toddler in Sim time for fifteen days. I saved my game and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia. Arthur Kirkland's Point Of View.**

**Unbelievable **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"You must be lonely having no friends." Francis said to me. I flipped him off and opened my lunch box. "Not to mention bad at cooking so you are unable to win hearts."<p>

"I'm not bad at cooking." I snapped at him. He chuckled and started to sit next to me, but I pulled out a pair of scisssors. "Don't push my buttons or you might get a bad hair cut."

"Okay, okay. No need to bring out scissors." Francis said and he was smart enough to leave me alone. I do have friends, but it's not my fault no one else can see them and I sighed to myself. Flying Mint Bunny asked if it would be okay to push Francis into incoming traffic after school and I mutter to him 'No need to do that Minty'. Francis is an annoying, perverted, and all around a horrible person...The world might be a better place without him, but I do not want to feel sad or guilty over a person's death.

I can't wait to get home to play the Sims 3 pets. Make the sim Francis life a living nightmare, take care of Alfie, and have fun. Of course homeworks comes before playtime. Lunch is over and after a couple of hours it was time to go home. It didn't take me a long to finish my homework, double check it, and put it inside of my bookbag.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
